Suicidal Bunny
by XxXVanilla-ChanXxX
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga never had it easy at school, everyone knew that, but what about home? What will the heart throb of their High School, Sasuke Uchiha, do when he finds her walking the steets, bloody, battered, and bruised, after just another one of her father's beatings? And what will he do when he discovers her "battle scars"? High School AU SasuHina, little GaarHina HIATUS/REWRITING!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Naruto, or any characters of Naruto. WARNING: This story contains graphic, dark themes, such as... Self-harm, verbal, physical, and sexual abuse. There will also be bullying of large proportions. That is why this fan-fiction is rated M. If you self-harm, feel the need to self-harm, or are considering suicide, please, contact to me through PM, or the reviews, I would love to help you in any way possible. Remember, I have personally self-harmed, considered, and attempted suicide before, I may be able to understand. The explanation and drescription of abuse,and effects of abuse are entirely based on my experience, and I've 'experienced' all forms of abuse.**

**A/N: Sorry about having to be so... professional back there... Onto the story!**

* * *

**Suicidal Bunny**

Prologue:

Hinata Hyuuga sat all be her lonesome in class, quietly working on the assignment given to her class by the teacher, Mrs. Yuuhi.

Hinata kept her head down, no need to try to grab any attention to herself. Someone would surely mock her for doing so. She didn't have it to easy at school, she was bullied a lot, even though she was a heiress to a powerful company. And you'd think people would want to get on her good side for such a reason, but no, they all seem to despise her, like it was _her_ fault for being born.

Maybe that is why behind closed doors, she cut herself. Maybe that is why she cries herself to sleep, why she is so self-loathing. Maybe that is why she never talks, and when she does, it's with a stutter. Perhaps that is the reason in which she has no confidence. Perhaps.

Or, perhaps it is because when she goes home, she is abused.

She didn't_ know_ that she was abused, though, she thought everyone went the such things. That it was to fault for their nasty behavior towards her, and many others.

Hinata sighed, she finished her work ten minutes ago, but kept her lavender eyes fixated on her paper. She _really_ didn't want to gain the attention of anyone around her today. She didn't want them to notice the marks on her wrists. Oh no, that would only worsen the bullying, which would travel to the ears of Neji, whom would surely tell Father, who'd most likely beat her relentlessly. And she didn't want that, after all.

However, Father wasn't the only one her abused her, Neji did, too. But she knew they did it because they loved her, at least, that's what Neji would say.

The thought of people seeing her new 'battle scars', or so she called them, sickened her; she tugged at her sleeves a little more; just to be sure, just to be safe.

Sometimes, Hinata wished to end her life, but she knew that if she did, Hanabi, her younger sister, would be left all alone.

Hanabi was a cold, emotionless, and awfully blunt child. To, that is, the naked eye. Hinata knew that she was just _afraid _to show emotion; afraid of rejection. And, when no one was around, after a big, one-sided 'argument' Hinata and Father would have, Hanabi would crawl into her sister's bed, brush her hair, do her make up, and other girly things, to get her sweet imouto's mind off of things.

'And through all of this, where is her _mother_?' one might ask. Dead should be a good enough of an answer for you.

Hinata wouldn't mind so much, if it weren't for the bullies. Their words really stung, mainly because she knew they were true. Well, she sure did _think _they were. No matter how many times her caring sister would say it, Hinata never found herself beautiful, or even close to it, for that matter. Every time her sister would say it, she refused to believe it. How could she believe something so preposterous when she was told other wise be everyone else?

And, as if to save Hinata from herself, the bell rang, and Mrs. Yuuhi told her class to turn in their papers.

* * *

Of course, Hinata wouldn't get they day over with _that _easily. Outside of the school, some very mean teenagers awaited her inevitable arrival.


	2. 15 Steps 'Til Over The Edge

**Suicidal Bunny**

Chapter One: 15 Steps Til Over The Edge

Hinata continued walking home, fearing for her life. She was late. She was _late._ She was _really _late. And it was all because of _them. _Karin, and her little posse had beaten her up after she walked of the school's campus. Why? Because she didn't have any money on her.

When she told them so, they must have thought she wasn't telling the truth, because they punched her, and kicked her, all while calling her a 'Liar'.

Hinata prayed that her father was in a good mood, she _did _recently get her report card, it being all A's. _Maybe Daddy won't beat me today? _She thought, hopefully. Of course, when Hinata thought of him doing so, she quickened her pace to almost running. She would do anything to escape her father's rath, but not returning home would only make things worse.

* * *

Once Hinata finally made her way home, she heard a terrifying _CRASH! _and ran inside.

Hiashi was slamming his fist into the wall, broken picture frames lay on the floor, not-so-silently shattering, in despair. When Hinata saw her beloved daddy's face, twisted, and distorted, in a sickening way, she knew. She knew she wasn't going to have a quiet meal, not tonight.

"Where have you been?!" Hiashi's voice boomed over any sound in the house. Hinata could see from her place at the door, which was now closed, that Hanabi ran into her room, _Good girl, I'll be there later tonight, to brush your hair and tuck you in. _

"Some girls were talking to me after school, Sir!" Hinata screamed back, she knew not to stutter, or call him 'Daddy' when he was angry. "Lies! You were probably having sex with boys, like the slut you are!" Hinata almost cried, of course not!

_He doesn't mean anything, he's not himself. He doesn't mean anything, he's not himself... _Hinata chanted over, and over again in her head.

* * *

He continued yelling hurtful insults at her, when he lunged for her. Hinata knew what this meant, it meant he was going to hit her.

And, as expected, he punched her in the jaw, yelling, "You are pathetic, and weak! You do not deserve the Hyuuga name!"

The forceful blow caused Hinata to fly back, into the wall. Pictures frames fell on her back, cutting it, along with her clothing. As she tried to lift herself, her hands, arms, and legs were shredded with shards of fallen glass. Hinata grunted in pain, and fell back on her stomach.

"Such a weakling you can't even lift yourself. What a pathetic being! You don't deserve to even _live!_" He screeched at her, kicking her in her side. _At least one broken rid, and maybe a couple fractured ones... Why me?_ Hinata silently wondered.

Hiashi suddenly grabbed her by her collar, and slammed the heiress to the wall. "You are worth nothing, you stupid bitch! That's why you don't have friends!" He said, spitting, in her face. She could feel the little pieces of glass embed themselves in her back. She couldn't hold it anymore, she just couldn't!

And, that's when the Hyuuga girl did the one thing that would change her story forever.

She sniffled.

"You whore! Get out! NOW!" Roared the man she called dad, throwing her to the ground. She stumbled, fell, got called a 'Bitch' again, and dashed out the door, and to the streets.

* * *

Hinata run until she was in a dark alley on the other side of town, before stopping. Once she thought it was safe, she pulled the small pieces of glass out. Really, she knew she should tie gauze around them, and go to the hospital, to get them professionally removed, as to not cause further damage to her nerves, but they would ask questions. And she couldn't have _that._

After her small little task, Hinata wondered what she should do. She could go back home, no, that wasn't even an _option _until tomorrow.

Sighing, she supposed riding the bus could be a nice way to waste her time. No one else would be riding with her, she decided, it was to late to be riding the bus, and even if someone _was _riding the bus, they'd be to tired to ask her why she was up this late, riding the bus, and why she was so hurt. They simply wouldn't care, she wasn't worth anyone's time anyway.

How wrong she was.

_I'm just 15 steps 'til over the edge..._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Sasuke and/or Gaara _still _isn't in the story yet, BUT, they will be in the next one! I'm not making any promises, but I'm SUPER-DUPER siked about how much attention this is getting, and I'll TRY and post the next chapter soon!**

**ALSO, I was wondering if anyone was real wary about this story because of the sexual abuse, and first: NO, Sasuke and Gaara aren't going to be the ones you do such things to poor little Hina.  
****Second: Actually, I was like, "Hey, my step-mom did that to me, so let's have a family member do that to Hinata!" but I didn't want her father to do it, mainly 'cause my dad would NEVER, and this is sort of like my story, so it'd TOTALLY mess me up, and I didn't want any GxG (plus I like my 'sweet little bundle of joy' Hanabi version that I make more than Neji, pre-Chunnin exams, which he'll be like) so it'll be Neji who delivers. **

**Um, like I said it my pofile, I DON'T do lemons or limes, so it'll just be implied abuse. Yeah, and if you're wondering, I AM a girl, and I WAS sexually assaulted be a FEMALE, but that doesn't make it any less serious. And yeah, it's totally weird, I know, I guess she was bi... I must have some weird appeal to girls or something, b/c once, I was spending the night at a chicks house, and she was crying about getting made fun of b/c she's bi... and she asked me out, but I was just like, "I'm so sorry, I have a boyfriend, Sammy, but if I didn't I so would! I'm sure you'll meet someone nice, and they'll love you back!" I kinda didn't wanna say 'I don't swing that way,' but I DID have a boyfriend at the time. I don't anymore, b/c he moved and we lost contact. OMG, look at me rambling! Sorry bout the short-ness, bye!**


	3. 14 Steps 'Til Over The Edge

**Suicidal Bunny**

Chapter Three: 14 Steps 'Til Over The Edge

Hinata stepped into the city busy, and gave the driver the coin amount for riding. Her plan was just to go to the end, and back. He looked at her strange, probably because of the cuts, and the fact that her clothes were shredded. But, thankfully, he didn't ask. They never do.

Hinata looked around, saw no one else on the mode of public transportation, and went to sit in the back. Once seated, she crossed her legs, sat up straight, and held her head high, like a good little girl. She vaguely remembered that it was also the way her mother use to sit.

* * *

Hinata was like that, sitting quietly, while daydreaming, when the bus came to a stop, and for the first time that night, a fellow passenger got aboard. Hinata payed no mind to it, as she was in her own little Wonderland, falling deep down the rabbit hole, when she heard a raspy voice call to her. "That's _my _seat." It said.

Slowly, Hinata looked up to find the heartthrob of her school, Sasuke Uchiha, glaring at her.

No, no, no, _no! _He was _not _supposed to be here, not _now!_ What if he questioned her poor state? Father always said never to tell! What if-

"_Move._" He continued, bringing Hinata out of her panic. _He could honestly care less, _Hinata told herself, as she moved a seat away, liking her spot in the back.

He sighed, wanting any female out of a ten foot radius, but reasoned she already had a rough night, and he could deal.

Of course, it _was _little odd a teenage girl was out in the middle of the night, - two A.M., to be exact - looking as beat up as she did, but he didn't really give a damn, and it wasn't his place to ask, anyway.

So, he wouldn't have really care, if he hadn't caught her reflection in the mirror, that is. The only thing that grabbed his attention were her eyes. A Hyuuga, out in the wee hours of the night? Looking like _that? _Her father would kill her, surely. Wait- didn't he go to school with a female Hyuuga? With blueish-black hair? Wasn't she the one madly in love with Naruto? Yeah, he did!

"Do you go to Konohagakure High School?" He asked lamely. She didn't answer for a while, which really got on his nerves, he was Sasuke Uchiha, damn it! "Hey, I'm talking to _you._" He prodded through clenched teeth.

"O-oh!" She squeaked. "U-um, yes, ma-may I ask wh-why?" He didn't answer. Instead, "Are you the girl in love with the dope?"

"Y-yes, that i-is also cor-correct, but, er, but wh-why do you c-care?" But, alas, he continued to answer her questions with more of his own. "Why are you out at this time of the night?" Deciding that her old route would get her no where, she did the same as he did, and answered with a question, herself, "Wh-why are _you _o-out this la-late?"

"None of your business, now tell me, why are you out at this time?" He knew he was getting a little nosy, but he could just have the only girl in school who _didn't _like him up and die in the middle of the night, now could he?

"It's th-the same o-on my part, a-as we-well." Gave Hinata, praying to any God that might be, that he'd just _leave her the heck alone._

"Answer me now, Hyuuga, or I'll call your dad."

There was no God.

She sighed. Boy, was he difficult! "Lo-look, Uchiha-san, D-Daddy, well, he kin-kind o-of kicked me-e out, fo-for the nigh-night..." She confessed, in a rather small voice.

"And why is that, Hyuuga girl?" He mused. Oh, so he thought this was funny? _Funny! _The damned boy should have just left her alone! What was wrong with him, taking such a sudden interest in her, like that? She had a fight like this with her father almost weekly, and went to school looking like this, and no one ever noticed. So, it couldn't have been that. Could it?

"U-Uchiha-san, go-go a-away." He was taken aback. What the was _wrong _with her?! He was so furious, he didn't notice her get up, and leave. All he had done was ask some questions, he had actually been worried! _Worried! _Sasuke Uchiha, _worried! _He 'Pfft,' and sunk in his' seat, arms crossed, a sour expression making it's way to his face.

He'd ask her at the next stop.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, and's pathetically short, but hey, I was busy!**

**I was wondering, if I wrought an 'Akatsuki in our world' fanfic, would any of you read it? If so, tell meh!**

**Love ya', have a nice day/night, and bye! :* :D**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE: MUST READ

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**Hello, Vanilla-chan here, and I have some suck-ish news. I've decided that 'Suicidal Bunny' should be canceled and rewritten. I really rushed it, and I hate it. So, I'm rewriting it under 'Battle Scars'. If you've stuck with me through this point and still want to see what might become of my story, I'd be glad to have you check it out. I will PM everyone who followed/favorite this story when it comes out. I'm going to write the first five chapters before publishing 'Battle Scars', just so I don't have to worry about large gaps between my updates, like every other fan-fiction I've written. I'm really sorry about any inconveniences, and I hope you'll check out 'Battle Scars' when it comes out. Thank you.**

**Serenely Yours, XxXVanilla-ChanXxX aka Lilly**


End file.
